


I Love You

by classynightmarestag



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Ladies of Hannibal, LadiesofHannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classynightmarestag/pseuds/classynightmarestag
Summary: In which Alana and Margot are very in love. Just fluff!





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is a disturbing lack of Marlana out there. If you were in need of some, here you are. Have a field day! I plan on doing more, longer fics for them in the future, but I wanted to try something small first (because I definitely have not done that with Hannigram... woops! Uh, no regrets?). In case anyone is wondering, I am still working on my other fics. I've just been incredibly busy, but I'm going to have copious amount of free time now to write. Yay! Anyway, I'm done talking. Enjoy and maybe let me know what you thought :)

Alana relaxed back into her plush chair, watching the sun rise. Streaks of deep red and light pink were painting the dawn. The tops of the trees shone with the sunrise as if on fire. A few horses were beginning to fuss in their stalls. A light, warm breeze was blowing, tossing Alana’s dark, unbrushed hair all around. A hot cup of coffee was situated comfortably in her hands. It was peaceful on the balcony. Here, Alana had no worries. Here, she was safe. Behind her, Alana heard the barely-there _shhh_ of the sliding door opening and then closing. A soft kiss was pressed to the top of her head and Alana couldn’t help but smile.

 “Good morning, honey,” Margot said gently against Alana’s hair.

 “Good morning,” replied Alana, turning to give her wife a real kiss. Margot was in a long black robe that was tied at the waist. It rustled around her ankles as she moved to take a seat next to Alana. Together they looked out over their small kingdom, aglow with the colors of the sunrise. Beautifully haunting. _A witchy beauty about this place,_ Alana recalled commenting so many years ago. The day she had met Margot.

 Alana turned her gaze from the land to her wife. Her hair was tied back loosely, as it often was first thing in the morning. She looked sleepy, but rested. She looked serene. It had taken the birth of their son before Alana ever saw true contentment in Margot. Now, she saw it nearly every morning. Alana could almost cry. Margot was free. She had her scars, but they didn’t define her. Her past was no longer touching her present. Margot had her entire future now. It would be the future she chose and one in which she never had to live in fear. Alana felt humbled to be a part of that. She wanted to hold her wife and never let her go. She wanted to spend her whole life showing Margot how much she was loved. She wanted Margot with her to her dying breath. Alana would happily devote her entire existence to Margot and their son. Their perfect son. It struck Alana, as it often did, just how lucky she was. Overcome with emotion, Alana reached out and took Margot’s hand in her’s.

 “I love you,” whispered Alana. She whispered the words with a reverence that suggested worship. She felt the words in her very soul.

 Margot looked over to Alana, something intense and unrecognizable in her eyes. Perhaps she was experiencing the same rapturous gratitude as Alana. “I love you, too,” she whispered back, giving Alana’s hand a small squeeze. As in sync as ever, they leaned in and kissed each other in such a way that conveyed the true depth of their simple utterances. _I love you_ was never a phrase said flippantly or out of obligation in their relationship. They would never be so careless. They said it often, but they meant it always.


End file.
